1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a video editing device and a video editing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of a video capture device, a video may be obtained easily by a user. The video are usually compressed and stored in a bit stream format. When the user is to edit the video, the bit stream is first decoded to form a plurality of pictures and then the pictures are edited. After editing the pictures, the pictures are required to be recompressed. However, the step of re-compression usually requires a large amount of computation. For example, the computation includes a discrete cosine transform, a motion estimation or the likes. In some mobile devices, the computation mentioned above may take a lot of time, and thus affecting the experience of operating the devices. Therefore, the issue of how to increase the speed of video editing is a concern for those having ordinary skill in the art.